


The Western Wall

by fionarhiannon



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3801508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fionarhiannon/pseuds/fionarhiannon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>500 word (or there about) Tom Hiddleston drabble (Inspired by this *copy and paste the link into search bar - i'm too new at this pic link malarky!!* - http://i57.tinypic.com/20kawzc.jpg[/IMG] -)  for the THiddlestonFanficRec contest 1: Hiddles Drabble on WattPad.<br/>(Go check them out to find a range of AU Tom, Actor Tom or any of his character's inspired fan fiction works, or to enter the contest yourself, check it out in Puddings: Hiddles Fic contests) </p><p>I'm going for Actor Tom in this story of want and longing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Western Wall

The entire western wall was made of glass, and he leant against one of the white frames, his hand reaching into his pocket as he looked at the floor.  
The dark night sky was lit up behind him by the busy city below. I moved forward to his side, looking out at the city that couldn't sleep - scenes like this seemed to spark my imagination, and for a moment I pressed my heated skin against the cool, smooth glass.

His hand left his pocket to drop to his side and I felt his fingertips brush against mine; at his touch, my pulse quickened, and I risked a glance at him to find his eyes look left toward me at the corner, and his lips gently part as though he had something he wanted to say. With his jaw set, he sighed heavily and his eyes fell downwards again. 

“Tom,” I whispered, wrapping a finger around his. 

“We shouldn’t,” he returned, his usual confidence reduced to almost nothing now. 

He didn’t like being so vulnerable, I knew that. Right now he was out of his comfort zone. 

“I know,” I confirmed, swallowing hard. “I know.”

He looked up again now, but I closed my eyes against him. In the darkness I was watching him lay next to me in a space where guilt wasn’t welcome. Where there were no obligations or right or wrong.

Just us. 

Was that all I was allowed from him? My thoughts of his skin, his lips, his smile… 

Even though there was no doubt that I knew him in a way that couldn’t be defined, it didn't change the fact that he was still someone else’s husband. But I couldn’t concentrate on that notion for too long; it was an unbearable truth to be burdened with.

I think once you’ve thought about how a person sleeps, how they’d feel pressed up against your back, or your head on their chest; how compatible your bodies would be in the same space of bed - once you’ve thought about that, you’re fucked. 

“This is so wrong,” he breathed, and I felt my heart shudder, my stomach lurch at his words. 

“But I just haven’t felt this way for so long. What is it about you that just… completely consumes me?”

His words shocked me, and I had no idea how to respond. 

But her shrill call echoed through their quiet apartment, and we winced against it. 

“What is it, beautiful?” Beauty itself asked me. 

Mustering all the courage I had left, I looked up to him and offered him a smile. 

“I wanted to tell you that every time I look at you…” 

I sighed. 

“Every time I look at you, I can’t tell you how proud I am. Everything you do continues to amaze me so don’t you dare ever change.”

 

I had told him I loved him, and for now that was enough.


End file.
